


Competency Kink

by SMDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Crying During Sex, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Enthusiastic Consent, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Talk Kink, PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Subspace, risk aware consent, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling
Summary: Steve is turned on by Bucky's everything, even when he doesn't want to be.Bucky loves this about Steve, and goes to great lengths to prove exactly how little he minds Steve's kink.Might as well use his training for something, after all.





	Competency Kink

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017), Day 4 "knife play". It's called Kinktober for a reason, folks! This one is really kinky, really intense, and A Lot Longer than I planned Holy Shit. 
> 
> This is definitely probably not everybody's cup of tea, so please heed the tags! There is a much more extensive spoilery content warning in the end notes as well, if you're on the fence about reading. It's essentially a play by play summary of the fic focusing on anything that could be triggering, and if there's ANYTHING you think needs mentioning that I miss, please let me know! 
> 
> Also, because of the length of the end note, I'm putting my Tumblr self promo spiel up here instead: you can find me [on Tumblr](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/) where I pretend badly to be a human being by reblogging 99% of everything on my Tumblr with no commentary (except occasional rants in the tags). I am trying to start interacting more though, which hey incidentally, this is part of that! If you want, you can also reblog [this fic here](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/post/166070601130/competency-kink-smdarling-marvel-cinematic)!
> 
> Hearts and butterflies and aftercare cuddles y'all  
> Much love <3<3<3 ~Darling

"Did your uniform shrink in the dryer?" Bucky asks Steve while they're watching a movie. 

"What?" Steve frowns, turning to face Bucky. 

Bucky carefully keeps his face blank as he says, "just wonderin'. Cuz I noticed yesterday they were looking a little tighter in the, ahem, _crotch_."

Steve goes beet red in record time, and Bucky bites the inside of his cheek to avoid smirking.

"What-- I have no idea-- Nope, not that I could tell," Steve says, staring at the TV. His blush is creeping rapidly down his neck, and even in profile Bucky can see his eyes are wide in embarrassment. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Steve mumbles, still refusing to look back at Bucky.

"Hmm," Bucky says noncommittally, "I could've sworn, after I finished slicing and dicing up those mutant plant monsters, that your pants were stretched extra tight around your dic--"

"What d'you want from me?" Steve interrupts, eyes darting to Bucky's before fixating on the floor in front of his feet. "You wanna hear, what? That I . . ."

"Oh, I dunno Stevie. Maybe that my expertise with a blade turns you on?" Bucky suggests, nudging his foot against Steve's hip. 

"But it doesn't!" Steve protests, finally meeting Bucky's eyes again. 

"The evidence kinda spoke for itself yesterday pal," Bucky says. "I thought your tights would split."

"They-- I-- Dammit!" Steve swears, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Bucky, I'm _so sorry_."

"Hey wait, Stevie no, don't apologize!" Bucky says in alarm, sitting up and leaning over to tug Steve's arms down. Steve twists away.

"I gotta Buck," he says, voice muffled. "I'm turned on by . . . By you when you're . . . When you're . . ." Steve inhales sharply but doesn't continue.

"When I'm what? Using my skills as the Winter Soldier?" Bucky says gently, rubbing his flesh hand up and down Steve's forearm to comfort him. 

Steve makes a wordless, angry noise and nods his head. He still won't uncover his face. 

"Is this a guilt thing?" Bucky asks. "Cuz it doesn't have to be."

At that, Steve shoves Bucky away to stand up and start pacing, gesturing wildly. 

"Of course it's a 'guilt thing' Bucky! As well it should be! I shouldn't like anything those bastards did to you, I should hate all of it, but instead I end up with fucking _erections_ in the middle of fucking battle! It's like I'm a teenager, getting hard with every gust of wind!"

"Steve--" Bucky tries, but Steve talks over him. 

"You're just so goddamn beautiful when you fight! Hand to hand, with guns, with anything! The way you move is so fluid, so perfect, and you use your knives like you were born with them, I don't even work with the shield that well, it's just, watching you fight is like watching an angel of God, come down to Earth to wreak vengeance on nonbelievers and--"

"So you have a competency kink," Bucky says when Steve finally inhales. Steve stares at him, eyes wide, nostrils flaring, and face red. He flails his arms and makes a choking noise in lieu of an actual response.

"An _extreme_ competency kink," Bucky corrects, shrugging. "Especially for my knife work. That's fine Steve."

Steve makes a sound somewhere between an angry rhinoceros and a goose. Bucky waits patiently for him to remember how words work again. 

"How," Steve breaks off to inhale almost violently, "how can you be so calm about this?"

"Steve," Bucky says, careful to keep his voice even. "I know I have the skills I have because Hydra trained me. But they're mine, and now I can use them however I want. As terrible as they were, they did give me the abilities I have now, the ability to have your back again, like I couldn't since Brooklyn before you got yourself experimented on. 

"Yeah, I was at your six in the war, but compared to what you'd become, I was nothing, no _listen_ to me Steve," Bucky cuts him off, determined now. "I couldn't protect you anymore, not like I used to. It was like all of a sudden you'd grown up, you were ready and able to take on the big bads, the real monsters, and I was just some dumb human stumbling along behind you trying to keep up. 

"And sure, I was one of the best snipers even then, no serum necessary for that, but I was still more human, more fit for Brooklyn back alley brawls than war, much less one lead by you. It was all I could do to keep pace with you, and then I--" Bucky pauses to breathe, looking away from where Steve's now staring at him like a kicked puppy.

"And then I fell behind, I literally _fell behind_ , Steve. Hydra fucked me up, but the training they gave me along with the serum means I can finally keep up with you again. I can stand next to you or at your six and go up against the monsters, the real literal monsters - mutant fuckin' _plants_ Steve, who even does that? - with you and hold my own. What Hydra did, what it means now is we can be together, here in the future, fighting side by side as equals in a way we _never_ could before, in the war _or_ in Brooklyn."

Bucky gives Steve a pointed look to indicate he's not done.

"Your serum meant you could finally stand up against the biggest bullies on the playground. Mine means I can stand up with you. I know you volunteered and I didn't, but it ended up the same, yeah? With both of us? Here, together?"

Steve collapses back to the couch, grabbing Bucky's hands - flesh and metal - between his. "Oh Buck . . ."

"And another thing Stevie," Bucky says, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Steve's. 

"I sometimes--" Bucky closes his eyes, unable to meet Steve's already watery gaze, "--just sometimes, worry - and I know you say you don't so I know it's probably just me being insecure or some shit - that you forget. I'm still Bucky, yeah. But I'm not the same Bucky who grew up with you in Brooklyn or fought next to you in the war. I'm the Winter Soldier now, too. And honestly?"

Bucky opens his eyes, watching Steve lift his hands to press gentle kisses to his knuckles. Finally, he makes eye contact.

"Knowing that some part of the Winter Soldier, of who I am now that is definitely not who I used to be, turns you on so much? That turns _me_ on," he whispers. 

Steve drops Bucky's hands to reach up and pull him in for a rough kiss. It isn't especially dirty, just open mouths pressing hard enough to bruise against each other. Bucky grabs Steve's arms for balance as Steve leans into him, forcing him back even as Steve cradles his face.

Steve kisses like he's trying to force the sheer magnitude of his love for Bucky into Bucky via their mouths, and Bucky takes it in gratefully. 

Steve finally breaks the kiss, licking soothingly over Bucky's lips in apology for the rough treatment as he goes. 

"I love you," Steve says seriously, holding Bucky's head still to make sure Bucky can't look away. Bucky wouldn't dream of it, enchanted by the depth of emotion revealed by Steve's big blue eyes. 

"I loved you in Brooklyn, I loved you in the war, I loved you in--" a sob almost catches in Steve's throat before he forces it down, "--the ice, I loved you on the helicarriers even when you didn't recognize me, and I love you now. _Exactly_ as you are, Winter Soldier and all."

Bucky ducks forward to steal another kiss. Steve sighs into the press of their lips before pulling back. 

"And yeah," he says, blush slowly creeping back, "I do have a whatdyacallit, a 'competency kink'."

"Extreme competency kink," Bucky corrects, starting to smirk. Steve twitches, but doesn't look away as he nods.

"Especially for my knife work," Bucky continues, smirk growing. Steve groans, cheeks near to flaming yet again, finally snapping their intense eye contact to bury his head in Bucky's shoulder. 

"I hate you," he mumbles. 

"I love you too Stevie,' Bucky says, laughing and patting Steve's back consolingly. "And I have a few ideas about how we might be able to indulge this kink of yours."

Steve makes a questioning noise. 

"We'll talk about it," Bucky promises, pressing a chaste kiss to Steve's blond hair. 

****

They do talk about it. Not constantly, but within three weeks they have a safeword established, Steve's requested yet another spare uniform, and Bucky's arranged with JARVIS to have a special super strength rope delivered. 

Steve's also spent an embarrassing amount with various pillows on his lap when Natasha and Bucky start sharpening their knives on the floor during Avengers movie nights. 

Now, shortly after midnight, Steve is in the elevator heading toward the gym in full uniform. Bucky went down earlier to set up, and JARVIS agreed to lock down the gym for them under the pretense of "maintenance". Given how much damage any member of the Avengers is capable of, even during training, Steve doubts anyone will question it. 

His pulse is racing and his palms are sweating. He's too nervous to be hard yet, but the thrill of arousal is already thrumming under his skin. 

The elevator beeps once to signal his arrival before the doors open. 

Steeling himself with a single breath, Steve straightens his spine and walks into the gym. 

It's dark, lights dim and casting deep shadows in the corners and around the various exercise equipment. 

He unhooks the shield from its harness, holding it up in his standard defensive position while he walks slowly toward the center of the room, where the sparring mats are set up. 

The elevator doors clicking shut behind him make him jump, and he spins around into a crouch behind the shield. 

Of course there's nothing there, and he breathes slow and steady through his nose, straining his ears. Even with his supersoldier senses, he can't hear or see any sign of Bucky. 

He stands again, spinning in a slow, methodical circle and squinting into the dark spaces. 

He's turned almost a full 360 degrees, back to face the elevator, when he sees a flash of light, a reflection bouncing off a smooth, metal surface, in the corner of his eye. 

If Steve was a normal un-enhanced human, the small throwing knife would've lodged in his jugular. Instead, it clangs off his shield to land at his feet.

He looks down at it, lungs heaving and adrenaline spiking, before turning to swing his shield around. 

Bucky - _no_ , not Bucky, this is the Winter Soldier in all his glory - bats the vibranium shield away with his metal arm like swatting a fly. 

His right arm comes up, and Steve barely ducks in time to avoid having his cheek sliced open. He goes to bring the shield back to bear, get it between him and the Soldier, but his opponent moves fluid and fast.

Before Steve can process, he feels a stinging pain sear across the back of his hand, the blade of the knife cutting through his leather glove like warm butter. 

He doesn't drop the shield, not from that, but his grip is looser and unsteady. When he blocks Bucky's next strike his fingers slip, and before he can readjust Bucky's flesh arm is there, gripping the edge of the shield and ripping it out of Steve's grasp.

He flings it across the room so hard it buries itself in the wall. 

Steve is left defending himself from Bucky's knives with nothing except his arms. He kicks out a couple times, and manages to throw a single punch which misses wildly, but Bucky keeps him on the defensive.

He manages to block most hits with his forearms against Bucky's, avoiding the sharp blades he can see flashing in the dim lights. 

Still, he feels cuts opening up on his arms like tiny lines of fire, with some getting even closer even as he's trying to retreat. His thigh stings suddenly, then a line across his ribs immediately followed by one to his abdomen. 

Each cut is small, minor, and with the serum they heal in under a minute. The pain is negligible compared to other injuries Steve's had, but it's unavoidable and unpredictable. 

Steve steps backwards, up onto the sparring mats, and manages to gain some distance on Bucky. He drops down and lunges for Bucky's solar plexus, aiming to knock Bucky down and grapple. 

But Bucky is faster than Steve and sidesteps, instead scouring a long line down Steve's back while somehow - did he drop a knife? - grabbing Steve's uniform collar to spin him back around and throw him across the mats. 

Steve flies forward, landing near the opposite side of the mats in a dry belly flop that forces all the air from his lungs. He pushes up to hands and knees, almost falling again when blood makes the mat slippery. 

He looks over his shoulder, having expected Bucky to already be on him. Instead, Bucky is stalking toward him, a knife in each hand leaving a trail of blood drops. 

He's the perfect predator, calm, collected, and confident. He knows he's the winner in this match - his prey might not be in his hands yet but it's only a matter of time. 

Steve realizes the precision it takes, that each of his wounds is only so deep, never enough to really harm him, all already healed. Bucky's knives are cutting him with only the exact force to slice through his uniform and split shallow, even lines in his skin. 

He understands, abruptly, that on the bridge he'd been fighting a Winter Soldier at half strength. Between cryo and the chair, the Winter Soldier's skills could never properly manifest under Hydra's orders. 

This now, this here? This was a Winter Soldier at full strength, 100% in control, 100% aware. 

Even in the middle of a brawl, moving faster than a normal human's eye could ever follow, Bucky only cuts exactly how deep, precisely where he wants to. 

Steve never stood a chance. 

Where Steve had almost forgotten about his cock in the rush of battle adrenaline and high speed defensive maneuvers, he's suddenly rock hard in his tights. 

He scrambles forward on the mats, stumbling finally to his feet just as Bucky reaches him. 

More lines of fire down his back, his legs, his shoulders. Bucky seems to surround him in a whirlwind of flying silver. Steve throws a half-hearted punch that doesn't land, not that he expected it to. 

Bucky spins him somehow, Steve's not even sure at this point, even he can't track Bucky's movements. 

He slams Steve against the wall, pressing a knife against Steve's jugular and pinning Steve's wrists above his head with his metal arm. 

The knife cuts into skin just enough to draw blood and stays there, moving with the motion of Steve's erratic breathing so as not to cut too deep nor lessen the pressure.

Bucky's thigh slots between Steve's and grinds against his erection almost painfully. 

Steve writhes against Bucky's leg, rutting like a dog, until Bucky presses the blade a mere fraction of an inch deeper in warning. Steve forces himself to freeze, panting loud and harsh, eyes almost rolling with the need for more friction against his cock. 

Bucky's breathing isn't disturbed. He's staring at Steve's face, expressionless save for the calculating focus of his eyes. Steve meets his gaze as best he can. 

After what feels to Steve like an eternity, Bucky smiles. 

Steve's on the ground again before he can blink, on his stomach, both his arms held out awkwardly over his head, with Bucky's metal arm still trapping his wrists.

Steve twists and kicks, trying to get traction, to get away, ease the strain on his shoulders, anything. Bucky doesn't seem to notice, dragging him over and off the mats, across the rough concrete of the gym floor to the punching bag area, where one is missing from its hook.

Bucky hauls Steve up, deftly tying his wrists to the rope - custom made and threaded with the strongest substance on earth after vibranium - hanging from the empty hook. 

Steve flails, toes scraping against the floor, trying to find his balance. Bucky ties him just high enough he can rest on the balls of his feet but can't reach his heels down. 

Bucky hums to himself as he slips two fingers of his flesh hand between Steve's skin and the ropes, testing the give and making sure they aren't cutting Steve's circulation off. 

When Steve is secured to his satisfaction, Bucky stands in front of him, surveying him. 

Steve feels like an animal strung up to be drawn and quartered. 

Bucky traces a knife down Steve's right side, from his armpit around to his belly button. 

"Almost," he says to himself, "just a few more spots."

"What?" Steve pants out, but then Bucky's moving rapidly around him again, cutting here and there seemingly at random into his uniform.

He doesn't draw blood with these, just lets Steve feel the kiss of the blade in each spot for a mere second. He keeps going, up Steve's arms and around his torso and down his back, until his uniform is hanging off him in tatters.

Bucky moves back to his place in front of Steve, sheathing his knives and grinning up at him. 

"Bucky," Steve gasps, and arches, only the very tips of his toes left on the ground, when Bucky grabs his cock with his metal hand through the remains of Steve's tights.

His right hand comes up to Steve's collar, fingernails scratching at Steve's throat as Steve throws his head back, before getting a solid grip on the fabric. His left hand does the same at the top of Steve's pants.

With one fluid movement, Bucky pulls, and Steve's entire uniform - shield harness, undershirt, underwear, everything - rips off him, leaving him hanging in nothing except his red leather boots and shredded leather gloves. 

Steve moans wantonly at the mix of sensations, the places where drying blood made the uniform stick and pull, the rush of cold as his skin is exposed to the cool air, the relief as his cock is freed and slaps against his lower stomach.

He throws his head back, eyes closing and thrashing in his restraints, barely registering the thump as Bucky tosses the ruined fabric aside. 

He doesn't even notice Bucky moving behind him again until he feels the edge of another knife against his throat. 

"Settle down sugar," Bucky whispers in his ear, voice husky. He press his body against Steve's back, taking some of Steve's weight, and Steve shudders at the rough texture and buckles of the Winter Soldier uniform. 

Bucky's holding the knife in his left hand, digging the point in just enough to draw yet another drop of blood. 

"If you struggle too much I might slip and really hurt you," he tells Steve, breath hot against Steve's ear. Steve moans again, trying to hold still for Bucky, but he keeps shivering. 

"Your carotid artery is closest to the surface of your skin right here," Bucky continues, "and all it would take is a twitch of my wrist to paint the room with your blood."

"Buuucky," Steve moans again, leaning his head against Bucky's shoulder, baring his throat. 

"Or," Bucky traces the knife down, slicing into the delicate skin over Steve's collarbone and drawing a red line down the center of his sternum to circle under Steve's left pectoral muscle. He stops only when the blade is pressing hard between two ribs of Steve's ribs, "I could drive my knife in right here and shish kabob your heart."

He exerts more pressure, and Steve feels the blade slip under his skin. 

"I could open you up this way, if I wanted," Bucky says, right hand reaching up to drag a knife along Steve's arm from where it stretches above him. He cuts into the soft skin of Steve's inner forearm, tracing the visible veins down, digging in especially hard at the straightened crook of his elbow, tracing the bulging muscles of his upper arm, and ending at his armpit. 

"Go in right here, into your brachial artery and back out, and babydoll let me tell you - it will spray like champagne after popping the cork."

Steve shudders again, whining high in his throat. 

Bucky drags both knives down and around, to the top of Steve's abdominal muscles where they're clenching painfully with Steve's effort to keep still. He steps back, putting distance between them and letting Steve hang without support again. 

Steve jerks forward subconsciously, but Bucky's already moving the knives, around to his back, pressing in above his kidneys and Steve strains to keep his back arching away. 

"I could start pulling out your organs one by one from here," Bucky says. He eases up and moves to Steve's right side, dragging the knife in his right hand around with him, leaving another line of blood in its wake.

He poises it tip down above Steve's belly button before speaking again, "but dissection is easier from this angle."

Steve gasps and starts chanting, "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky." His cock twitches, and the head brushes up against Bucky's knife. He keens, abruptly squeezing his eyes shut as they fill with tears.

Bucky ignores him, pressing the tip of the knife in his left hand against the small of Steve's back, directly over his spine.

"Or, if I didn't want to kill you, I could just cut your spinal cord. Paralyze you instead," he says conversationally. 

The knife against Steve's navel starts moving, down to his right hip, carefully avoiding his cock. 

"If I really wanted to kill you," Bucky tells him, and Steve opens his eyes, head lolling to the side to face Bucky, tears streaming down his cheeks from the overstimulation and adrenaline. 

"Bucky," he whispers brokenly.

"I'd make it quick and dirty." The knife starts tracing the crease where Steve's thigh meets his groin and he jerks again without meaning to, but somehow Bucky moves the blade with him, never losing an ounce of control.

"Femoral artery," Bucky finishes, puncturing the skin above where Steve can feel his pulse beating in his groin. It's barely more than a pinprick, just enough to make a single drop of blood well up and drip down, but Steve breaks down and _sobs_ at the sensation.

The cool press of the knives suddenly disappears from his skin, replaced instead by the warmth of Bucky's right hand cupping his face, metal hand cradling the back of Steve's head, forcing him to face Bucky.

"You okay Stevie?" Bucky murmurs, tone gentle and loving in sharp contrast to the disinterested, almost clinical voice he'd been using to describe the ways he could carve Steve up. 

"Bucky," Steve says again, craning his neck forward. Bucky leans in, kissing his lips chastely, briefly, before pulling back again.

"Check in with me baby," he orders, voice still soft but command unmistakable. 

"I'm good, green Buck, green, _please_ ," Steve babbles, nodding frantically. 

"Shh," Bucky murmurs, kissing him again. "I'm right here, I'm not goin' anywhere."

Steve sobs again, but nods just one more time, resolute to continue. His cock is still hard, leaking steadily now. He can feel precome dripping down to his scrotum, into his pubes, and with the way he's bled so far tonight, hot liquid drops out spilling from numerous places all over his body, it almost feels like his cock is bleeding too. 

"Please," he says again, accompanying a drawn out, needy whine. 

Bucky continues looking at him for another few seconds, before nodding in return. 

"Spread your legs for me sweetheart, as wide as you can." Steve obeys to the best of his ability, and it takes him almost a minute, made more difficult by the way Bucky keeps holding his head. Eventually he gets his legs apart, standing now only on the very tips of his big toes, the vast majority of his weight held by the rope around his wrists. 

"Good boy," Bucky says, letting go of Steve's face to crouch down, still at his side. Steve keens again at the praise, and rolls his head back on his shoulders.

"Now, I don't want to kill you. Or paralyze or dissect you sweetheart," Bucky tells Steve, back to his methodical commentary of all he could do with Steve at his mercy.

"Honestly though, if I really wanted to hurt you, there's a very obvious answer. Can you guess what it is?" Bucky asks, looking up at Steve. 

Steve lolls his head forward, looking down at Bucky who somehow has his knives back in his hands. Or at least, Steve assumes he has one in each hand - he can only see the one in Bucky's right hand, the metal arm hidden behind him by Bucky's position. 

He makes a questioning noise, watching with wide eyes as Bucky brings the knife slowly up, again at the crease of Steve's thigh against his groin. This time he doesn't break skin, but Steve is so sensitive it still feels like a line of fire where the sharp edge of the blade touches him.

"Really?" Bucky hums again, breaking eye contact with Steve to watch the knife. It disappears from Steve's view, blocked by his hard cock, and as the tip moves from his inner thigh to press against his perineum Steve finally gets it. 

"Bucky Bucky BuckyBUCKY!!!" he wails, entire body tensing as Bucky carefully lifts his balls on the blade of the knife.

"Stay still Stevie," Bucky reminds, glancing up and grinning at him before focusing back on his work. "You _really_ don't want me to slip right now."

Steve gasps for air, lungs constricting painfully. Bucky doesn't move, just keeps the weight of Steve's testicles on his knife, until Steve sucks in a deep breath. 

The exhale comes out as a sob, and suddenly Steve is sobbing again, outright _wailing_ , face ugly and red, tears flowing uncontrollably and snot streaming from his nose. He's even drooling, unable to swallow the saliva in his mouth with the force of his crying. 

"Oh baby," Bucky soothes, though he doesn't move the knife. Instead, he looks up to watch Steve break down. 

"You think this is bad? If I really wanted to fuck with you," here Bucky finally moves the knife, letting Steve's balls fall back. Steve's muscles unclench from where he's been trying not to move, and he starts trembling all over from the release. 

Bucky drags the knife around Steve's sack, to the base of his cock. He starts scraping it gently up, not breaking skin. Precome collects on the flat of the blade. 

Steve can't help jerking his hips forward, and if Bucky didn't have such iron control Steve would've sliced his own dick off. Instead, the knife moves with Steve, never exerting more pressure than Bucky wants it to, as Steve suddenly remembers the other knife Bucky has behind him.

"If I wanted to fuck with you," Bucky repeats, tracing his second knife down between Steve's ass cheeks.

"I'd just _fuck you_ ," Bucky says, simultaneously pressing the point of the knife in his metal hand against Steve asshole and balancing the tip of the other against the slit of Steve's cock. 

Steve's barely aware of his balls drawing up before they're throbbing, contracting and emptying, semen spraying from his cock and covering both Bucky's hand and the knife even as Bucky yanks both away from Steve's body and stands in a single, elegant motion.

Steve screams, thrashing, toes losing purchase on the ground at last, almost wrenching his shoulders from their sockets, as he cums and cums _and cums_. 

His balls won't stop pulsing, his cock won't stop jerking, he can feel his hole spasmodically clenching around nothing. He rolls his head on his shoulders wildly, still screaming with his orgasm. 

He can't focus, his vision is blurring, but he still sees when Bucky lifts the knife in his right hand to his lips, covered in blood and spunk as it is, and _licks_. 

Steve's voice quits on him even as a new wave of pleasure spreads over him, and Bucky meets his eyes, grinning wide and dangerous. 

Steve doesn't register the clatter of the knives as Bucky tosses them aside. 

He barely registers Bucky taking his face back between his hands, pressing his lips to Steve's, forcing his tongue deep in Steve's mouth.

He tastes the bitter iron and salt of his blood and semen mixing on Bucky's tongue, and for a split second he can't tell the difference, did he really cum or did Bucky really kill him, is it semen still dribbling from his cock or is it blood--?

****

"Stevie, Stevie baby, hey, can you hear me?"

"Bu-" Steve breaks off to cough. 

"Here baby, take a drink sweetheart. Shh, slowly, that's it, no let me hold the bottle, I got it, just take a sip for me, yeah there you go."

Steve's hand flails, groping at the cool water bottle and Bucky's wrist. He sips, then tries to slurp more when the icy water washes down his throat. Bucky lets him for a second before pulling the bottle away. 

Steve makes another unintelligible noise of protest, reaching for the bottle. Bucky's thumb brushes against his lips, wiping away where some of the water spilled. 

"Gotta take it easy sugar, real slow now, don't wanna puke now," Bucky tells him. 

"M'not sick," Steve grumbles, finally wrapping his hand around Bucky's where he's holding the water. Bucky laughs softly in his ear and lets Steve guide the bottle back to his lips.

"Now where've I heard that before?" 

Steve levels a glare over his shoulder at Bucky, but keeps drinking the water until he's sated. 

"There you go," Bucky says once Steve lets go, and reaches to set the bottle down on the nightstand. 

Abruptly, Steve registers his surroundings. He's laying mostly on Bucky's lap where Bucky's propped up against their headboard. They're naked, but warm enough Steve is starting to sweat. Bucky's bundled them in the three fluffiest blankets they have, and Steve sees his hair is wet. 

Steve blinks, remembering the gym, realizing all his cuts are completely healed and he can't feel the sticky remnants of blood or semen anywhere on his body. 

"Wha happened?" he asks, words slurring a little. 

"You passed out, sweetheart," Bucky tells him, tightening his arms around Steve and pressing his lips against Steve's hair. 

"I . . . You came, and I kissed you, and when I was kissing you all of a sudden your eyes rolled up in your head and you became dead weight. Out like a light," Bucky explains. 

Steve's thoughts are slow, mind hazy, but he can hear the worry in Bucky's voice anyway, despite Bucky's best efforts to hide it. He nuzzles into Bucky, burying his nose in Bucky's neck and breathing deep. 

"Passed out cuz it was the best orgasm of my life," he says into Bucky's skin. His lips are essentially massaging Bucky while he speaks, and he licks for no particular reason except he wants to. 

"Mmmm," Steve says, grinning and savoring the taste of Bucky's skin, clean and sharp with soap. 

Bucky snorts into his hair, squeezing Steve to him. 

"Yeah?"

"Yes Bucky," Steve says firmly, and even though he's exhausted, even though his head feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds, he straightens up to look Bucky in the eye. 

"That was amazing," he tells Bucky seriously. Bucky searches his face, biting his lip and half frowning. Steve stays resolute.

Bucky gives in, believing him at last, and reaches up to drag Steve's head back to his shoulder. Steve snuffles happily, closing his eyes again. 

"Imma go t'sleep now though, Buck," Steve says. 

"You do that punk," Bucky tells him, petting his hair soothingly. 

Steve is about to fully nod off when suddenly he thinks of something. 

His eyes snap open and Bucky's hand in his hair stills when he feels Steve tense. 

"Wait," Steve starts, forcing his head up yet again to ask, "didja get yours?" 

"Really Stevie?" 

"Really jerk."

"That was . . . Steve, you were so good and so beautiful like that, letting me do all that to you, believe you me I am one hundred percent satisfied," Bucky answers.

"But did you come?" Steve insists and Bucky relies on his Winter Soldier discipline to avoid rolling his eyes. 

"I didn't need to, Stevie. That was good for me without an orgasm, _great_ , you were perfect for me babydoll I _promise_. "

"Let me blow you," Steve says as he starts groping in the general vicinity of Bucky's crotch. 

"Steve, Steve wait, seriously," Bucky says, grabbing Steve's roving hand under the sheets. 

"You can barely keep your eyes open, pal," Bucky tells him firmly. "The last thing you needta do is fall asleep on my dick."

"Or I could do that," Steve says, hand pausing in his fight against Bucky's grip to find Bucky's dick. 

"What?"

"Yeah Buck, just roll me over and slick me up. I wouldn't even hafta do any work!" 

Bucky stares at Steve, eyebrows going slowly up. 

"Steve. As much as I appreciate the offer, that . . . does not sound appealing."

Steve pouts and Bucky sighs. 

"Stevie, honestly, that wore _me_ out too. How bout you just go to sleep like you were gonna, and I'll sleep too. Then when you wake up, you can blow me to your heart's content, okay?"

Steve thinks about it for a moment, eyes blinking slowly. 

"You got a deal Barnes," Steve says with a single, firm nod to confirm the arrangement. 

"Go to sleep punk," Bucky tells him again, and pulls him back down. This time, Steve stays.

Bucky reaches over to switch off the light, sending the room into darkness and scooting further down the pillows before resuming stroking Steve's hair. 

When he's sure Steve's passed out again and is on the verge of following him, he whispers into the dark, "I love you."

"Love you too," Steve whispers back, and Bucky hides his smile against Steve's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning**
> 
> Content Warning:  
> This is a fully consensual, extensively negotiated BDSM scene. The minutiae of the negotiations happen off screen, but the first 1400 words or so are Bucky confronting Steve about Steve being turned on by Bucky's competency, specifically with knife fighting, the day before during a battle with "mutant plant monsters". Steve is embarrassed and guilty over this at first, because he knows Bucky only fights like he does because of a combination of the serum Hydra forced on him and the training they put him through. Both acknowledge Bucky's time under Hydra's control.
> 
> Bucky knows full well that he only fights like he does because of Hydra, but he doesn't mind Steve being turned on by his skills. He's even grateful for them, and therefore if not outright grateful at least accepting of the events that brought them about (ie Hydra), because they allow him to fight with Steve as an equal and protect Steve here in the future. He also likes that Steve is turned on by his Winter Soldier-ness because it proves to him that Steve recognizes he's not who he was in Brooklyn or during the war. He's the Winter Soldier too. 
> 
> The actual BDSM scene is set in the gym (Stark Tower, Avengers one big happy family premise). Steve goes down alone, knowing full well what he's walking into even if he doesn't know exactly what Bucky will do. They have a safe word ready to go, although it doesn't appear directly and is only referenced in the fic itself although Bucky does check in at one point and Steve answers "green". 
> 
> Steve enters the gym. The lights are dim. He can't initially see Bucky. They're both in full uniform, Steve with the shield and Bucky armed with his knives. They spar with each other. Bucky quickly disarms Steve, and wounds Steve multiple times with very shallow cuts. 
> 
> He then uses a special rope to bind Steve's wrists and hang Steve from the wrists on a hook where a punching bag would usually go. He cuts Steve's uniform until it's shredded, then pulls it off. 
> 
> Bucky continues to make shallow cuts (that quickly heal with Steve's serum) all over Steve's body, while telling him what he could do ie "cut your carotid artery" "a little deeper and your femoral artery". He places a knife at various points in conjunction with the injuries he threatens Steve with. He threatens disembowling, cutting Steve's spinal cord, and castration as well as just bleeding Steve dry. None of these threats are at all serious, which Steve is fully aware of. They're all for dramatic effect, and Bucky is so good with his knives, and so precise, that Steve is never once in real danger. 
> 
> Steve cries a lot, especially during the latter half of the scene. There's blink-and-you-miss-it praise kink as well.
> 
> Bucky does place a knife against Steve's genitals at various points, including his asshole. Bucky does NOT actually cause even a small cut in these places. 
> 
> When Steve orgasms, his semen gets on Bucky's knife and Bucky licks it off (along with Steve's blood) then kisses Steve. Steve thinks for a minute that maybe Bucky made his penis bleed instead of making him orgasm. 
> 
> Steve passes out. Offscreen, while Steve is unconscious, Bucky cleans unties him, takes him out of the gym, cleans them both up, and tucks them both into bed. The final scene is them in bed together, Bucky helping Steve drink some water, discussing the scene briefly, and cuddling. Steve realizes Bucky didn't orgasm, and offers to give Bucky a blow job. Bucky refuses, explaining that even though he didn't orgasm he was very satisfied with how the scene played out. He also points out that Steve is still too tired to give him a blowjob. Steve offers to roll over and let Bucky fuck him while he sleeps. Bucky refuses that as well, and convinces Steve to just go to sleep. 
> 
> **End Spoiler Warning**


End file.
